Ruby Ruberd
Ruby Ruberd was a real girl who died in 1912. She became well known when her ghost continued to haunt the lands after death. After Ruby died, her diary was found, revealing much about her life. Early Life Born in 1895, Ruby Ruberd was born to a nurse who had an affair with a farmer who had a farmers wife. Due to the shame, the nurse ran away from her village. Later she was found and when Ruby was fourteen, a group of farmers killed her using the same method used to kill their cows. While they planned on eating her, the farmer felt slightly bad so they decided to dump her body instead. She was found two days later and the farmers were discovered instantly. While they were arrested, Ruby went to live with aunt Sylvia Ruberd. In her diary, Ruby discussed how much she hated Sylvia, who would often lock her in the bathroom and force her to drink drips of water from the window when the room steamed. By the time Ruby was fifteen her aunt died of natural causes. Teenage Life At fifteen years old, Ruby decided to get a job and leave school. She began working on a farm but soon realised that it was against her mothers memory and left the farm. By the time she was sixteen she was working in a shop. She soon met a real boy, Harold, who she fell deeply in love with and felt her heart fluttering and singing when she was near him. Ruby wrote about their relationship constantly in her diary. When Ruby turned seventeen she met a girl her age, Janet, who was pregnant. Janet said that the child was someone's that she despised and she hated the child already. Ruby soon suggested that she take the baby and raise it, which Janet agreed to. Harold soon found out about Ruby's plans and was against the idea. Despite this, Ruby supported Janet through the rest of her pregnancy, and when the baby was born she took him home with her. When Harold first met the child, named Jonathon, he seemed to bond with him happily. Ruby was glad that the pair had bonded and decided to quit working at the post office shop she was now working at and be a mother to him full time instead. Before Death When Ruby celebrated her seveteen birthday with Harold, he asked her to marry him. She was delighted and believed their family would now be complete, and agreed to the proposal. Harold and Ruby were both runaways who came from villages and had been living in the town which they had then met eachother in. Harold soon suggested that they return to his village and that he introduce Ruby to his family, something Ruby was keen on doing. To her suprise, Harold was actually from the same village as her, which she hadn't previously realised. Harold was shocked that they were actually from the same village but they decided to remain in the village. Her final night was spent in a lovely hotel in which she nursed Jonathon under her top as he slept at her back, with her being careful not to drop him. The next day the trio set off to meet Harold's family. To Ruby's absolute horror, they returned to the very farm that her mother had been murdered on. Instantly feeling frozen by fear she clung to Jonathon and Harold led her towards the house. In hope that they wouldn't know anything about her, the meeting went fine to start with, as the family happily welcomed Ruby and baby Jonathon. Tragically one of the female farmers then stared Ruby deep in the eye, suggesting a staring contest which Ruby accepted, and then realised that she looked just like her mother. The chase began. Death As soon as the woman farmer revealed who Ruby was to the rest of the group, they became enraged, blaming her mother for the fact some of their farmers had been killed for the murder. The inbred farmers began chasing the terrified teenager. Harold instantly began running with Ruby, in fear of his own family. The pair soon found somewhere to hide and shelter with Jonathon, behind a tree. Ruby grabbed her diary to write an entry as she feared her life may be over soon. Harold however encouraged her that they could outrun the inbreds as they had weirdly shaped legs and couldn't run fast. Ruby and Harold cuddled Jonathon happily. While Ruby wrote the diary entry, Harold grabbed a sharp bit of tree, and tried to cut her throat. Ruby grabbed Jonathon and began running. Eventually reaching a bridge, she was surrounded by inbreds at both sides. While she wrote one final entry to say "Death is near but I shan't go so easily", she then sat Jonathon down peacefully amoungst some moss and shouted to the inbred farmers that he wasn't related to her or her mother. One motherly inbred lifted Jonathon. At this point Ruby had managed to escape past them. Eventually after being chased up hundreds of stairs, Ruby had become so terrified that she literally couldn't stop her legs running. Tragically she ran right off the edge of an old chapel building. Witnesses Farmers at the bottom of the chapel watched Ruby fall and said her final facial expression haunted them. As she fell, they described her as "kind of reaching out towards someone or something". The farmers from behind her described her intense fear and high speed. Aftermath The baby, Jonathon, was lifted at the bridge by a motherly inbred. He was later taken from the family and returned to his real mother who officially adopted him out to a sane couple. She spoke at the funeral of Ruby. Jonathon died at a young age after choking to death on a pea. While the exact year is unknown it is assumed he was around thirteen when he died. The farmers involved, Harold included, were arrested for chasing her to her death but couldn't be killed off due to the fact they hadn't actually murdered Ruby. Haunting